Diamonds And Pearls
by Sacredheart99
Summary: When Rarity meets Quincey Sapphire, a young unicorn with a tragic past, will she be able to spark magic between them? Or will they be trampled by emotions they have no control over? Read and Review please! Accepting OCs! No flames please.
1. Chapter 1: Dropped Stitches

Chapter One: Dropped Stitches

Nothing made the ivory unicorn happier than making beautiful clothing for her friends. Every stitch and every thread brought her unmeasurable joy, bringing ideas to beautiful, beautiful life. After a hard day's work she sat back to admire her latest fashion line labelled 'Springtime Couture for Madam'.

"Now this is my best work yet, isn't is Opal?"

The cat meowed disinterestedly and went back to cleaning herself. Rarity _harrumphed_ and put her perfectly manicured hoof to her chin in thought 'what will I make next?' crossed her mind. She snapped out of her imagination as her musical doorbell rang.

"Just a second darling,"

She trotted to the door to see Twilight standing there. "Oh hello Twilight, what brings you to my boutique?" Rarity asked, tossing her curled purple mane. The alicorn smiled "I came to see if you wanted to come with me and the girls to the carnival going on at Sweet Apple Acres". Rarity never really liked dirt or anything dirt-related, but her dear friend Applejack loved it.

"Sweet Apple Acres? Oh, but what if I get my nice clean hooves dirty? I had them manicured this morning,"

"I promise you, if you wear boots, they won't get dirty. Besides, it's all to raise money for a new pigsty"

Rarity sighed and her horn blazed blue, four stylish boots and one beautiful sunhat levitated to her and she put them on. "Fine, but I'd rather just watch if you don't mind". Twilight smiled and the two headed off in the direction of the apple orchard. As they strode past the apple sign they came to a magnificent sight.

Apple bobbing, pin the tail on the pony, caramel apples and cider stands. It. Was. Wondrous.

"My, my. Applejack does know how to raise money, doesn't she?"

"Well Pinkie helped a little, but that's not important. What's important is that we're all together," As Twilight said this, four other mares appeared one by one and joined them. One was a pink pony with an outrageous pink mane, one was a blue mare with a prismatic mane, one was a pale yellow mare with a soft pink mane and the last was an orange mare with a blonde mane.

"So how're y'all enjoying the Sweet Apple Acres annual fundraiser? We all put in a little bit-a-work and this was the fruit of our labor! Heh, so to speak" Applejack said, tipping her hat. "I'm having the time of my life," Fluttershy said with a shy smile "I just wish Angel could be here".

"I told ya, that rabbit's just like all the rest. Loves to eat up my crops,"

"That's not true. Angel is a nice little bunny-rabbit, he wouldn't hurt a fly"

"I have to agree with AJ on this one Shy, that rabbit can be trouble" Rainbow said.

"How dare you all, Angel is a nice bunny!" she said "…sorry for that awful outburst…"

Pinkie scoffed "Outburst? That's not an outburst, this is!" then promptly began screaming and jumping around, gathering the attention of everypony at Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow grabbed hold of the pink blur and pulled her back to the group. "Pinkie darling, I think we know what an outburst is. We don't need you to demonstrate".

Pinkie smiled and dashed off to the caramel apples.

"Anyway, let's enjoy the carnival. That's why we're here,"

"Indeed," Rarity smiled, glancing around the orchard until she caught sight of something that made her heart skip a beat. Twilight followed her friends gaze and asked Applejack "Who is that stallion over there?"

"Him? Oh that's Quincey, long-time friend. He comes around every so often and helps to count up the money, Applebloom loves him. Like a big brother," the orange mare said. Rarity couldn't bring herself to admit that she felt so strongly about a stallion she had just laid eyes upon, it was unladylike. _I MUST meet him_.

She inhaled and strolled over as casually as she could manage, with butterflies in her stomach, over to 'Quincy'. He was throwing ring-toss rings at a peg, not missing a single one, all without the help of his horn. He smiled as he hit the ring yet again, Applebloom beside him cheering and hugging his leg with pure admiration. _Sweet Celestia, he_ is _dreamy_ , she thought as she cleared her throat as ladylike as she could.

She tried not to let out a Fluttershy-esc squeak as he turned and looked directly at her. Here went nothing.

"H-hello… m-my name is Rarity…" she stammered, trying not to stammer as much as possible. She nearly fainted when he smiled "Oh hey, I'm Quincy. It's nice to meet you Rarity, love the boots". She grinned and laughed nervously "Oh these old things? Had these for ages," she said. He chuckled "They sure don't look old".

"Well I do take good care of my clothing, a-and boots". He nodded and threw another ring onto the peg, Applebloom cheering and smiling up at him with eyes sparkling. He patted the foals head and gestured for her to toddle off, which she did with a smile. "She really admires you," Rarity said.

"I saved her from a stampede of bulls a long time ago, but I lost my magic in the process" he said sadly, tossing a ring onto the peg with his eyes closed.

"Oh my… but how?"

"The bulls came running at us full speed, and the only thing I could think of doing was making a barrier to protect us. I did, shaped it like an arrow and diverted the bovine safely… but they kept thumping against it as they ran past and it began to weaken. I couldn't live with Applebloom getting trampled, so I used excess magic and ended up exhausting my horn… it hasn't been producing magic ever since that day… so I'm about as magical as a stick".

Rarity wiped away tears, afraid to ruin her mascara "I… I had no idea…"

"It's ok, I've lived years without magic. It taught me that it's not magic that makes a unicorn, it's the unicorn that makes the real magic" Quincy smiled sadly, taking a deep breath. Trying to get off of the grim topic he looked around and saw the cider stands "Can I buy milady a drink?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded "I'd love that Quincy, I truly would".


	2. Chapter 2: Tearing At The Seams

Chapter Two: Tearing at the Seams

Back at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Quincey had been talking for ages, from Rarity's latest work to where Quincy had seen a rattler in the grass. She just wanted to be in his presence, even if he was just rattling on about anything at all… she didn't mind. Not one bit.

Those beautiful magenta eyes, short blue mane and soft greyish sky-blue coat. Not to mention his cutie mark, a single lozenge cut sapphire gleaming brightly. Every time she looked at his cutie mark, she looked at hers and knew there had to be some connection between them. Then she asked herself: _What IS his talent? Can he preform it without magic?_

She didn't want to pester him about his past, from what she had heard he had been through the works and more. She sat up and went to the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove and grabbing two gorgeous china cups with her cutie marks on them. As the kettle boiled she looked out the window and sighed.

Walking down the path by her house were a duo, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh, walking side-by-side and smiling at each other as they walked. She rested her chin on her hooves and wished she had the guts to ask Quincey to have dinner with her, but no, he just didn't seem to feel the same way. Or so she thought.

He might just be shy, and very good at hiding his feelings. She had to stick with something to keep her heart from tearing apart. She couldn't finish the thought as the kettle whistled, and she poured it into the cups. She served the cup on the table before him and sat down opposite him. Lifting the cup to her lips with her crystal blue magic, she blew on it and sipped it.

When she looked at him she almost inhaled the cup of tea. He was gazing at her sparkling horn, eyes wide and shimmering with emotion. She felt sad and rude for forgetting he had lost his magic, and immediately placed the cup down on the table and her magic ceased.

"Sorry Quincey, I forgot about…"

"It's ok, I'm used to ponies around me using magic all the time. I grew up in Canterlot after all".

She gasped and put her hoof to her chest "C-Canterlot? Really? I've _always_ wanted to live there! What's it like to live there?" she asked. He sipped the tea and then answered her "It's nice, a little uptight on the morals but otherwise great. My mama and papa worked as jewel quality control advisors, they cut polished and fit the gems into jewellery and better yet, Celestia's Crown".

Rarity's jaw nearly hit the floor "C-Celestia?! You mean _Princess_ Celestia right?"

"Is there any other?" he asked.

"Wow, that's… amazing. You must be rich right?"

He almost broke the delicate china cup when he set it down, an unhandsome frown crossing his face. "Rich… money, money, money! That's all you care about isn't it? First _she_ robbed me blind and now you," he snapped. Rarity almost began to cry "What?! I only asked if you were! I didn't say I wanted any! Why would you… wait… who's _she_?"

"Blue pony with a silver hairdo, refers to herself in the third person, large ego"

"Trixie Lulamoon, 

"You know her?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes, she came to town a while back and embarrassed me and all my friends. She turned my hair green! GREEN! Of all colours why GREEN?!" she groaned, putting her hoof to her head dramatically. "My mama's hair is green" he deadpanned. She blushed and apologised.

"Sorry for yelling… she kinda used me for my money, going out partying and coming home drunk and needing me to hold her mane while she puked. Lovely relationship I know but that's no excuse for yelling at you Rarity, I'm sorry". She smiled "It's ok… I understand why you'd be angry darling, she was quire the troublemaker".

"Mmm, can we talk about something else? Not to be rude" he said. She nodded and thought. "What is your talent darling? I've noticed your cutie mark, but what exactly do you do?" she asked politely. He looked to his gleaming sapphire cutie mark and back to the ivory unicorn mare "Oh, my talent is the Gemfinder spell. I find for gems, and dig them up. Makes a good profit, and it's not just sapphires… plenty of other gems too".

She hid her squeal of elation. _More than infatuation_ , she thought as he continued to talk about the many gems he had found and how he had earned his small fortune. If she did indeed ask him out, and things went the way she wanted them to then they might have a future together. She would cook and clean while he went out searching for gems and bringing in money for the family. _Family_. The word sounded heavenly to her ears.

If… if she asked him out. It was all a matter of if. She looked the stallion in the eye and politely cleared her throat to catch his attention. When he looked up she gulped and began to speak.

"Quincey," she began. "Yes Rarity?"

"Would you… like to stay for dinner?"

His eyes widened slightly but he put his hoof to his chin, thinking. He nodded "Sure, why not? Would you like me to help you cook?" he asked. She smiled "No, no darling, I shall cook you something mouth-watering by myself. You can help wash up afterwards if you like," she added. He grinned and she felt fluttering in her gut.

"Thanks Rarity, you're really nice. Mares like you are really hard to find where I come from,"

She hoped he wasn't lying.

After the tasty meal of spaghetti and daisies had been eaten, Quincey went to the sink and washed the plates all without the help of his disabled horn. She stood in her bedroom, listening to the sound of the water in the sink sloshing and plates gently clattering, looking at her reflection in the pearl framed mirror on the wall.

"Quincy, I can't explain how I feel in words… but will you be my boyfriend? No, too simple. Quincy, I really like you and I don't know if you like me. Do you? And if so, will you go out with little old me? Now I think…"

"Yes I will Rarity,"

She nearly jumped out of her skin upon realising Quincy was standing there, listening to her. She didn't know whether to be offended that he eavesdropped on her or happy that he had accepted her offer.

"Quincey? You… you finished the dishes… and heard me…" she stammered, her cheeks taking on a red flush. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Yeah sorry, but I wanted to ask you where to put the china plates and then you started asking me out to the mirror. I'm really sorry," he apologised.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? I… oh, eavesdropping. Darling it's ok, anyway I'm glad you accepted… you did didn't you? You weren't joking?" she asked. He shook his head "Nope, you asked and I answered. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend… simple". She laughed nervously and he did too.

"So… what now?" he asked.

"You could kiss me goodnight" she said, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. It was his turn to blush. "K-kiss? Um… listen… I've never really… done that before… Trixie just wanted my money, not me" he said, cheeks red and hot. She liked his shy attitude, around naughty stuff, if kissing could be classified as naughty.

"Never kissed? Well I could teach you, if you like…" she said, taking a step closer to the stallion. He didn't move. He looked away "I'm scared… what if I do something wrong? What if I've got bad breath?" he said. Her horn flared up crystal blue and a breath mint from the bathroom floated in and landed in her hoof.

She offered it to him but being barely one step from him, could smell his breath, and to her it smelt like cinnamon. She put the mint on the drawers and closed the gap between them and took a deep breath "Are you ready Quincey?" she asked.

"Umm… y-yeah… I suppose so. S-should I use tongue? Or is it closed mouth kiss-mmmph!"

She silence him with a kiss, her soft lips upon his. He sighed against her lips and she felt him relax, his hoof going around her neck and pulling her closer. She was in heaven. All the boys she had kissed before had nothing on Quincey Sapphire. _Damn you Quincey_ , she thought to herself as he gently and sweetly kissed her with pure feeling. She knew he felt like a hummingbird finding a pool of honey, tasting it sweetly but wanting it to never run out.

He began to get a little rougher as his tongue gently played with her lips, begging for entrance. She knew where this was going and liked it. Very, very much.


	3. Chapter 3: Taffeta Tears

Chapter Three: Taffeta Tears

She broke the kiss as the music of her doorbell played. She turned her head to the direction of the door and gently persuaded Quincey to unhook from his warm embrace so she could get the door. Opening the door she found Applejack standing there looking worried.

"Applejack? Whatever is the matter darling? You look dreadfully worried"

"That's saying the least Rarity, ma friend Quincey, the one you met earlier hasn't returned back to Sweet Apple Acres yet. He was supposed to be stayin' in the guest bedroom tonight" the orange mare said. As she said this, Quincey stepped up beside Rarity "Oh um woops, I'll be over in a moment then… just give me five minutes…"

Applejack nodded "Alright Quincey, but be back. Applebloom wants ya to read her a bedtime story, and she won't sleep until you've read her one" Applejack said with a wry grin. He nodded and waved her goodbye, turning to Rarity. "I'm gonna have to stay at the orchard for now, to keep Applebloom safe and help her sleep. She has nightmares… and I need to be there".

"Oh, oh sure Quincey darling. Just promise me we'll be together tomorrow," she said, placing her hoof on his cheek. He leaned into her hoof and placed his on hers "I promise," and kissed her sweetly before saying goodbye and walking down the path to Sweet Apple Acres. After he was out of sight she began to feel lonely, like never been in somepony else's presence lonely.

"Tomorrow had better not keep me waiting," she said to herself, going upstairs to her bedroom and wishing tomorrow would appear in one blink of her beautiful blue eyes.

/

Waking to the sound of birds outside her window, she stretched and sat up. _Quincey_ was the first thing that ran through her mind. She stood and brushed her mane, applying her make-up and going downstairs to make herself something to eat. As she made her pancakes, she looked to the clothing rack by the door and had an idea.

"Quincey is rather sweet, he deserves his own fashion line made by _moi!_ " she said, almost forgetting her pancakes were near burning. She took them off and tried to cover the slight burns with syrup and daisies. She rolled her eyes at her attempt but still ate them anyway.

She looked out the window and decided to don her peacock feathered hat, as it seemed to be a very sunny day. Saying goodbye to a disinterested Opal, Rarity then made her way down to Sweet Apple Acres to visit Quincey. As she walked down the path from her boutique, she saw a beautiful white bird fly overhead in the same direction as her; towards Sweet Apple Acres.

She gazed at its beautiful white tail-feathers streaming behind it like silk ribbons. _If I could get my hooves on two of those feathers I could make a fabulous new hat_ , she thought as it streamed through the sky gracefully not taking its sapphire eyes from its destination.

 _Sapphire_ , she remembered and quickened her step down the path. She saw Quincey with Applebloom, bucking the trees and letting the apples fall into the buckets, having done an entire field. Sweat dripped from the stallion's forehead, and he wiped it away and continued on a red delicious tree, bucking it with a grin.

She bit her lip as she strolled up to them.

"Wowee Quincey, yer a bucking machine! We've got three hundred and ninety five apples bucked!" the amber foal said in awe up at the stallion, eyes sparkling. He smiled down at her "Yeah, but you and your sister are better at it than me. I'm, in your sister's words, a city pony" he said, smirking at the orange mare by the barn.

"I never meant it like that hon,"

"How did you mean it AJ?" he asked with a grin, picking an apple from the bucket and shining it on his chest. She rolled her eyes "Just buck the trees Quincey," and walked into the barn, shutting the door behind her. He smiled upon seeing Rarity stroll up "Hey Rarity, sorry I'm not over at the boutique yet I promised AJ I'd help her harvest the east field".

She shrugged "It's quite alright darling, oh, and did you see that beautiful bird? I'd love to get my hooves on some of its tail feathers for a gorgeous hat" she said, adjusting her peacock feathers. As if on cue, the white bird landed on Quincey's shoulder and preened its pristine plumage.

"You mean Diamond here? She's an albino phoenix, but she isn't as… flammable… as most are. She was given to me as a thankyou gift from the princess, for y'know, her crown. She's very beautiful," he said and the bird squawked a thank-you its silk tail-feathers flowing like Celestia's mane.

"Could I… borrow some of her tail-feathers then please?" she asked, making eye contact with the bird. Quincey looked to Diamond "Well Dia, can she?"

The bird squawked and reached over to its tail, gently removing two long silky feathers and gently placing them behind Rarity's ear. Rarity thanked the bird and turned to Quincey "So, when will you be able to join me at the boutique?" she asked musically, fluttering her lashes.

"I promised Applebloom I'd spend time with her," he said looking to the coral-pink maned foal. Applebloom looked to Rarity "Y'know, ah might go find Sweetie Bell and Scoots. Cutie marks won't appear by themselves! Cutie Mark Crusader go!" Applebloom said, rushing off out of the orchard.

He laughed at her enthusiasm "Remember when we were that young and reckless?"

"It seems like forever since then," Rarity replied.

Quincey snuck a kiss to Rarity's cheek and she let out a squeak "Q-Quincey Sapphire,"

"Yes Rarity?"

"You are evil…" she whispered to him "… I can't keep my hooves off of you…"

He hugged her "I know. But hey, how about we go to a café and get a slice of cake? I've got a sweet tooth right now". She nodded "Yes, but I need to get these feathers home first" she said, her horn blazing up and the feathers disappearing in a burst of light.

"Well, we can go to Sugarcube Corner. It's not too far from here, and I'm friends with the owner, so we should a few discounts" she suggested with a smirk. "Sounds good, let's go".

/

Walking into the candy-themed building, the unicorn duo browsed around. Seeing a new pony, a certain pink mare gasped and confetti exploded everywhere "Woah! I've never seen you before!" she said, coming up close to Quincey with a large smile.

Rarity moved Pinkie back a step "Pinkie Pie darling, haven't you heard of personal space?"

"Nope, well I have but I didn't mean to get up in his face. I'm sorry, but he's new here and you know what that means!" Pinkie said with a bubbly smile and sing-song voice. Rarity rolls her eyes "I know, this calls for a party". Pinkie sighed "No, no, no Rarity! You've gotta say it with more pizazz! Like this, THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!"

Quincey looked to Rarity "Um… what is happening?"

"Pinkie's going to throw a party for you since your new here," Rarity deadpanned, looking around the shop. Quincey nodded and looked confused "Why?"

"Because it's what I do! My name's Pinkie Pie and I'm the party pony around here! Sooooo, what's your name?" Pinkie asked Quincey, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Quincey, Quincey Sapphire. I'm staying at Sweet Apple Acres for a while, then I have to go back to Canterlot for business. Gem quality control, y'know" he said, looking to Rarity whilst saying the last part.

Rarity was confused "Wait, you have to go _back_ to Canterlot? When?"

"Soon, I can't stay here for too long. I promised my mom that I wouldn't stay away from home too long, she worries big time. In her old age, that's not a good thing" Quincey said. The ivory unicorn sighed "I… I just don't want you to go…"

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to". He looked around the store, seeing cheesecake in a small glass box he had an idea "How about we have a slice of cheesecake? To take our minds off… this…" he said, walking up to the counter "How much for two slices?" he asked Pinkie.

"For you…" Pinkie looked around as if she was being watched "… nothing at all. On the house. Between you and me, Rarity totally has eyes for you" Pinkie whispers, winking "go get 'em champ". He grabs the two slices and awkwardly walks back to Rarity.

"Yeah ok, let's go back to the Carousel Boutique I'm getting nervous here…" Quincey said to Rarity in a hushed motion, walking with her through the door. Rarity's magic lifted the slices into the air, enabling the blue-maned stallion to walk easier.

"I don't want you to leave" Rarity said stubbornly "I want you to stay".

Quincey looked to the mare beside him "I know, I want to stay too but I can't. My family comes first,"

"Can't you stay for a while longer? For me?" she asked as they came up to the Carousel Boutique. He walked inside and sat down on the sofa, brushing his mane back then letting it be. Rarity went into the main area, her magic lifting mannequins and sewing machines onto tables and around tables.

She set to work, threading fabric through the machines and measuring it carefully. A measuring tape levitated over to Quincey and measured his waist "What the?" he exclaimed.

"Just taking your measurements for a fashion line darling, you deserve it" she said without taking her eyes off her work. He stood to let the tape get a more accurate measurement, the yellow tape measuring his legs and neck, flying back to Rarity who quickly jotted the numbers down.

The fabric fitted onto the mannequin, the ivory mare circling around it as she stitched and sewed the suits together. Rarity's blue magic appeared on Quincey's mane, taking a blue hair and levitating it over to Rarity who used magic to change white fabric into dark blue fabric.

He walked over to her and ducked to miss a roll of ribbon and lace hitting his head "Wow, you're really… wow".

She smiled and adjusted her cat-eye glasses, finishing the first suit "Thankyou darling, I try".

"I mean, wow, I've seen some really amazing seamstresses in Canterlot… but this is AMAZING! You put them all to shame without trying" he gushed, looking the beautiful suit over "… wow, I think I might stay for a little bit longer". She hid her elation and cleared her throat "Well, the guest bedroom for the Carousel Boutique is available…"

"Rarity, you know I have to be with Applebloom. I can't let her get hurt. Not again,"

"She survived, and all thanks to you. She's not going to get hurt, her family is tighter knit than my grandmama's scarves, trust in me Quincey. I would never lie to you," Rarity said, putting her hoof to his cheek. He smiled sadly "I know, and I'm lucky to know somepony like you. I'm… I'm just worried for her, she's practically family to me".

She kissed his cheek gently "You are a good pony Quincey Sapphire, more men should be like you". He laughed "If every guy was like me they'd be afraid of heights, couldn't eat oatmeal without needing a TON of honey and hate the rain". She giggled "You're funny, but let's eat the cheesecake before it goes bad".

/

Finishing the cheesecake, Rarity's crystal blue magic dabbed a napkin to her mouth and a duster to her shelf of knickknacks. Quincey grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the clean boutique, putting the sweepings (being barely anything) in the trashcan which again was cleaner than clean.

"You really keep this place in top notch order Rarity," he said to her as he put the broom back in the cupboard. "Thank-you darling, I try. Oh and Quincey," she called out "what would you want for dinner?"

He stepped into view "Umm… sandwiches? Haven't had a good daisy sandwich in ages". She nodded and went into the kitchen, grabbing the bread from the bench and the daisies from in the fridge, making the sandwiches and bringing them into the dining area. They sat opposite each other and began to eat.

Finishing a mouthful of sandwich, Quincey spoke "Wow, these are super delicious. These are south equestrian daisies, I can tell by the sweetness in the petals" he said. She checked the packet "Indeed they are". He smiled and took a bite of the sandwich, chewing then swallowing "I know because my sister owns a restaurant, what was its name… De Coltimares I think".

She nearly choked upon hearing that. De Coltimares was THE biggest and most fancy restaurant in Canterlot. You had to be practically Celestia to get reservations there, and the food was legendary for being legendary. She couldn't believe her ears "D-De Coltimares?! You're kidding me right? It's the biggest restaurant in Canterlot!"

He shrugged "Yeah, she got a really big head about owning the place. She's nice but she can be a little bit bossy". Rarity shrugged "I'd love to meet her, what's her name?"

"Gwendoline Gemcake. She married a wealthy connoisseur and has three foals, I'm an uncle" he said, finishing the sandwich in two bites. "Aww, what are the darlings' names?"

"Ruby Velvet is two years old, Candy Gem is fifteen years old and Danish Cream just turned sixteen. And get this, she's pregnant again with a baby boy. She's undecided about names, but I'm excited. I'm gonna be an uncle again!"

Rarity sighed, wishing she'd have a foal of her own. Sweetie Belle was ten, and turning eleven that year but Rarity's _sister_ , not her foal. Rarity always wanted a little baby of her own, living in the country with a good job, good husband (which she was close to having in her opinion).

"I'm so happy for her, and you. I've always wanted my own baby, lavish them in beautiful jewels and clothing and give them a beautiful childhood. I know this is creepy, but I had a cradle made from white snow-tree wood with sapphires and emeralds decorating it. That and a few baby toys like rattles, teddy-bears".

"It's not creepy, it's really maternal and beautiful to be prepared. And in my opinion, you'd make a wonderful mother" he said, grabbing her plate and putting them into the sink and washing them. She felt a lump in her throat and tears well in her eyes, quickly grabbing a napkin to wipe the tears away.

"Really?"

"Yes, I do. I really love you Rarity" the stallion said with a warm smile, wringing out the washcloth and putting it away. She stepped up to him and hugged him "I love you too" she whispered into his ear, kissing his nose sweetly. He ran his hoof through her soft purple mane and smelt it, lavender scented.

She looked into his sparkling magenta eyes and for the first time ever, felt scared in front of a male. Usually she had the edge, being the one in control, but this scared her. She felt like she knew nothing, like kissing for the first time. This strange stallion that had stolen her heart, made her feel like a babe in the woods and had her begging for more each time they kissed, she knew she had something with him.

If she ever had the boon of sleeping with him, she wouldn't let it be a one night stand. She wanted him to belong to her forever, forever be her soulmate. He didn't need magic according to her, he could be an earth pony for all she cared. She wanted to wake up to his soft-spoken face every morning for the rest of her life.

"Rarity… I… I don't want to ruin the moment, but… but I really want you right now…" he said, voice trembling.

"I want you too… want you so badly… but I don't want it to happen like this. I want to be your wife before this happens, I don't want my foal to be a love child. I want them born to a married family," she said, brushing her coifed mane with her manicured hoof.

He brought her lips to his and kissed her "That's what I love about you, you're responsible. You'd make an amazing mother Rarity, but I don't know if we're really supposed to marry after only two days of knowing each other. Shouldn't we just keep getting to know each other first? W-what if I have a habit you don't like?"

"Nothing about you deters me, not even the fact food gets stuck in your teeth really easily. You've got a daisy petal in your teeth, right there" she said, grabbing a toothpick and picking it out with her magic. He blushed "Y-yeah, that… but what if it's the way I sleep? What if I snore?"

"You don't know if you snore?"

"Nope, apparently I don't but still. What if I suddenly start?"

"I have earmuffs," she said proudly, kissing his cheek. He chuckled "Rarity, it's really up to you. Should we get to know each other more, or should we marry? It's up to you" he said. She sat back in the chair and he sat down on the linoleum. She sat back and thought.

"Well, my friends don't even know you besides Pinkie and Applejack. You must meet Fluttershy, she's shy but she is simply adorable. Then there's Twilight, she's a princess and a very educated pony. Also Rainbow Dash, who's a sporting type of mare with a rainbow mane. And Spikey-wikey, oops, I mean Spike. He's Twilight's assistant and a real darling young fellow".

He nodded "Sounds great, maybe I could meet them at the party tomorrow night. Then maybe if I get their approval, maybe we can get engaged" Quincey said with a hopeful smile, standing up and going to the lounge-room. She followed him "Indeed darling, I just know they're going to love you".

 _I know I do._

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm so sorry for this chapter taking so long to come out, I was supposed to stay at my mum's house this weekend, and I couldn't get to my computer until yesterday. I promise more chapters are coming out soon, I'll try to get to it. I've been slacking off lately, being occupied with EQG behind the mask and all. Also… a note to Scarecrow77, your story should be out soon. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: Darn Dresses

Chapter Four: Darn Dresses

"So you've read The History of List-Making too?"

"Yeah, it's my second favourite book besides To Kill a Pegasus. It really teaches racial acceptance" the blue maned stallion said, sipping the tea. The lavender alicorn smiled "I've actually never read that book before, I'll try and get my hooves on it. Where'd you get your copy?"

Quincey shrugged "I got it for Hearth's Warming Eve, from my aunty. She lives in Baltimare, nice town. I can lend you my copy if you like since I don't read it that often. Would you like that?" he asked. She nodded "I would. I promise I'd lend you a book in return for it. What book would you like? I've got thousands!"

"It's alright, I can just lend you the book for nothing. It's at my house in Canterlot, on my bookshelf. I can't get it straight away because I can't use my magic to teleport there, I'd have to take the train and walk all the way to my house to get it. I could get it to you next time I visit".

"That'd be great. By the way, I'd love to study your… lack of magic, it's so interesting. I'd love to write a paper on it" Twilight said, magenta magic pouring herself another cup of tea and setting the tea pot down gently. He thought about it "Actually I've got the rest of this morning to myself so yeah, I've got time to kill".

Twilight grinned elatedly "Yes! I mean, yay, I'll go get my report writing things! Oh this is so exciting!" and ran off to get her things, returning in a flash of light with them in her magic. She sat back down on the cushion with notepad and pencil levitating, sparkling with magenta sparkles.

"Well, where do I begin?" he asked.

"Start from before you lost your magic. Tell me everything,"

He looked to his cutie mark and took a deep breath, his short blue and dark blue tail turned to cover it slightly. "I guess it happened like this. I was a young gem finder, as my talent is the Gemfinder spell,"

"Like Rarity," Twilight interjected politely, not taking her eyes off the notepad.

"Yes, exactly, like Rarity. My mother and father both worked for Celestia, and still do, as gem quality control advisors. They looked over the gems brought in by miners and also me, tested them and if they were perfect, turned them into beautiful works of art and jewellery".

Twilight nodded and ushered for him to continue, scribbling down the notes.

"Celestia's crown was made by my parents, or at least the one she's been wearing for the past fifty years. They didn't make the very first crown she wore of course, my parents aren't that old."

Twilight giggled lightly.

"I found the amethyst gem in her crown myself, polished it myself and set it in her crown myself. It's my best work. Anyhow, back to the magic thing" he cleared his throat. "That day I was visiting Applejack to help set up for the fair she was holding, and I had volunteered to move some cider barrels along with Applebloom's help. The cider barrels weren't empty, and were very heavy, but having magic I moved them easily from one spot to another."

Twilight nodded and wrote down more notes.

"Applebloom was trying to move a barrel herself, and it was adorable watching her try and help, but that barrel wasn't moving an inch so I decided to help. After we had prepared the cider and fritter stands, Applebloom screamed out from by the plains and I was worried" he said. "Turns out a large stampede of bulls were headed towards us, supposed to go around Sweet Apple Acres, but apparently one of them saw a goddamn snake!"

She nodded and looked up, quickly taking down more notes.

"Continue," she said calmly, sipping her tea.

He obliged and continued.

"They came running at us, more accurately Applebloom. I teleported to her, shouted the barrier spell and diverted the bulls. She clung to my leg tightly as the bulls thumped against the barrier trying to get past, and it made me worry. I had known her since she was a baby, since Granny Smith often hired me as a babysitter."

"I couldn't let her get her hurt, so the first thing I did was strengthen the barrier. Bad move. My magic wasn't meant to be used in such excess, my horn couldn't handle the magic I was forcing out. I felt my world melt away, I felt cold as my horn dried up. The cattle were knocked out cold, spread around the orchard unharmed but not me. The doctors said I was lucky my horn didn't shatter,"

Twilight's magic lifted a jar of cookies over to Quincey, who took one from the jar and ate it. She nodded and put down the notepad and pencil "Well, it sounds a lot like stress-induced magic deprivation. It's not an isolated incident, it's happened to several unicorns before. Mostly ponies who've tried and failed at casting a higher level spell with a low level of magic."

He nodded, trying to process what the alicorn had said. "So, will I ever get my magic back?"

She stood and her magic brought down several books, flipping through one after the other before turning to the unicorn stallion "It's hard to say, nopony who's ever lost their magic has gotten it back". He stood "C-can't it be… brought back? By magic?"

Twilight raised a brow "I don't get what you mean. How could it possibly be brought back by magic?"

"I don't know, maybe the pure essence of magic could spark up my horn again… its possible right?" he asked hopefully "Something can be done, right?"

She sighed sadly. She knew it was impossible, but she couldn't tell her best friend's boyfriend that he'd be magically redundant forever. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped to think. Her sister-in-law Cadence had brought her brother out of Changeling magic with love, and that same princess had saved an entire disappearing empire with love magic. She began to think that nothing was impossible, if love was present.

"I-I'll have to think on it, why don't you go get ready for the party? I was studying tonight anyway,"

His eyes widened "The party! I completely forgot, thanks Twilight. Y'know, you're actually pretty cool" he said, walking to the door and shutting it behind him.

/

"Which one looks better on me? This one, or this one?" Rarity asked, levitating two dresses. Quincey put his hoof to his chin "I don't think you need to wear one to the party, you're beautiful just the way you are" he said with a smile. She blushed "Oh sweetheart, you flatter me too little" she laughed "only kidding darling, but still, which one?"

He sighed and looked down. She saw this, put the dresses back on the mannequins and sat beside her coltfriend.

"Is something wrong Quincey darling? Was it the dresses? I knew I shouldn't have used that fabric," she said. He looked up at her, sighed and said "No… it's not your dresses, your dresses are fabulous… it's just…"

"Just what?"

"When I was hanging out with Twilight today, y'know since she wasn't going to be at the party tonight, and she asked me about my lack of magic. It got me thinking…"

Rarity kissed his cheek and snuggled into his neck "No… no Quincey, you don't need magic for me to love you. I love you for you, not your magic or your small fortune. I don't care about your magic, you don't need it…" she said, looking up into his warm magenta eyes.

He felt his heart melt and eyes tear up. Trixie had never given him such pure devotion that this beautiful Ponyvillian mare was giving him, and he felt like he didn't deserve such beauty. Surely, somepony else deserved her more than he did. Did he deserve her at all?

"If I had my magic… would you still love me?"

She almost wanted to slap him. "Quincey Sapphire, of course I would still love you! You don't need magic to be who you are. Like a certain wise pony said to me a while ago, it's not the magic that makes the unicorn it's the unicorn that makes the true magic".

He felt tears roll down his cheeks, but he didn't give a damn. Happiness, love, pure emotion swam through him all at once and brought him to tears. "Rarity… I… I love you so much it hurts… but we have to go to the party, it's apparently a party for me and all. If I don't show up, your friends might not like me…"

"They'll like you, I know I do" she said, kissing him passionately. He sighed and kissed her back, quickly remembering the party "Rarity… we've got to get to the party". She frowned "Fine, but when we get back…"

"I thought you didn't want the baby to be born to an unmarried couple…"

"Well, there are a few birth control spells I know…" she hinted, gently nibbling his ear "… just saying darling".

He smirked "Alright, but just saying, I pretty much know nothing about that sort of stuff… Trixie never wanted _me_ , remember?"

She nodded and stood "I know, but I don't know why. You are so beautiful,"

His cheeks warmed "Really?"

"Yes you are," and she kissed him again. He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers, their horns just touching. Quincey felt a strange… spark as their horns touched, the same feeling he got the first time he had ever used magic. That strange spark of magic that had activated during his gem studies, dragged him halfway across Equestria to a stupid rock that had turned out to be a geode, the geode that held the very amethyst in Celestia's current crown.

Rarity felt it too, the same spark that had activated during her attempts to sew, dragged her halfway across Equestria to a stupid rock that had turned out to be a geode, the geode that held the gems she used to gain her cutie mark. This was more than magic.

"Rarity…" he whispered, eyes closed.

"Yes Quincey?" she asked, eyes closed.

"D-do you feel that too?"

"Yes I do…"

His eyes opened "This is more than magic, isn't it?"

She kissed him "I do believe it is… I hate to ruin the mood… but the party". He kissed her back "I know, let's go then".

/

Arriving at the party they walked inside, music playing and ponies Quincey had never met before all gathered to welcome him to Ponyville, but it would be short-lived. He looked around and smiled as Rarity lead him to a small gathering of ponies, talking and laughing.

One was a pale yellow mare with a cotton candy coloured mane, soft dark cyan eyes and a triple butterfly cutie mark. Another was a cerulean mare with a seven coloured mane, striking magenta eyes and a tri coloured lightning bolt/cloud cutie mark. The third was a bubbly looking pink mare with a fluffy raspberry pink mane and a triple balloon cutie mark.

The pink mare turned and saw Quincey and smiled widely "Ooh Rarity! Is this the ever-so-famous Quincey Sapphire you've been telling so much about?" she asked with a giggle. Quincey looked to the ivory mare beside him and raised a brow "You've been talking about me?"

"I'm not going to lie darling, how can I _not_ talk about you?"

He smiled. The prismatic mare spoke "So Quincey, you saved Applebloom from a stampede of bison was it? That's an epic hero deed right there" she said in her tom-boyish voice. He smiled sadly "Bulls actually, and I… I guess it was a sort of heroic… thing… I guess…" he trailed off.

The shy looking mare spoke softly "That's awfully kind of you to save a darling little foal from a big… scary… stampede…" she said shyly. "I had to, she was like a little sister to me. I couldn't live with myself if I had have let her get hurt." Quincey said sadly, remembering that day.

Rarity put her hoof on his cheek "Quincey, don't look so sad. It makes me want to cry, and I can't risk ruining my mascara. Not at a party," she said. He smiled and kissed her, earning hoots from the three other ponies. "Go Quincey!" Rainbow snickered approvingly.

"Aww… so sweet!" Fluttershy swooned.

"Tee-hee! It's so sweet that you've found a new coltfriend after the whole Trenderhoof incident" Pinkie said, realising her slip-of-the-tongue. Quincey gently acquired some space from Rarity "Who's Trenderhoof?" he asked with a frown. She silently swore at Pinkie for that "Oh um… I don't know what you're talking about".

"Rarity".

She felt all the group's eyes on her and her ears went down. She had to tell him at some point about that time Trenderhoof had visited Ponyville, falling in love with Applejack and making love-sick Rarity's heart hurt.

She sighed and took a deep breath "A long time ago he came to Ponyville to do some journalism, and at that time I was the Pony of Ceremonies in charge of designing everything, before I had met you… I was in love with him…"

The grey-blue coated stallion had an unhandsome frown on his face "What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing, sadly…"

"Sadly? You still have feelings for this Trenderhoof? Where is he?"

"I don't know, he said he was moving to Ponyville but he ended up back on the road to continue his career" Rarity explained "He's no threat Quincey, I don't love him anymore; he never loved me anyway… after all I did for him… I wore OVERALLS! The horror, those things… and my mane! Sweet Celestia, my poor mane! It had hay and mud in it!" she ranted in her ladylike manner.

He couldn't stay mad at her for long, and he hoped this Trenderhoof stallion stayed away from Rarity or else… he'd show him the meaning of extreme pain. "Rarity… it's ok. I'm sorry for losing my temper over some stupid stallion that doesn't even live here, I just got… I mean I'm just a little bit… jealous".

Fluttershy spoke up "I remember a time when I had the dream position that Rarity wanted, and she knows just how envy feels… oh I'm sorry for bringing that up Rarity". The fashionista rolled her eyes at her friend's shyness "Fluttershy darling, there's nothing to be sorry about. We all learnt a valuable lesson that day".

The pale mare nodded and decided to wander around the party for a bit with the other two, leaving Rarity and Quincey alone, or as alone as two ponies could be in a party. He got a cup and poured some punch for the two of them, apologising again and again for losing his temper.

In his opinion, he'd lost it too many times around this beautiful girlfriend of his. Normally he was a laid-back and tentative stallion, caring and not angry at all, but he had his moments. After losing his magic he felt… vulnerable, but not just physical pain… emotional pain too.

This Trenderhoof sounded important, and he could instantly tell the stallion was a unicorn with working magic. He felt insecure about other stallions with magic, as they could do feats of magic he used to be able to do, as simple as levitation magic. He was as good as an earth pony, no offence to earth ponies though.

She never really felt angry at him, not for thinking anything had happened between Trenderhoof and herself. She was over him. They both were snapped out of their thoughts as Pinkie Pie stepped onto a make-shift stage and spoke onto a microphone, getting a little feedback first.

"Attention everypony! This is an awesome party right?"

"YEAH! YES AWESOME!"

"Well, it's not just any old party. It's a welcome-to-Ponyville party for a very special stallion, his name is Quincey Sapphire and he's staying in Ponyville for a while with his girlfriend… our very own Rarity! Give it up for the happy couple!" Pinkie called out, earning claps and cheering from the crowd.

Quincey immediately flushed with all the attention he was getting, opposed to Rarity who was soaking up the attention like a sponge. She noticed his red cheeks and smiled "Why are you so embarrassed? Is it me?" she asked with a raised brow. His eyes widened "NO! Of course not… I'm just not used to so much attention. Ever since I lost my magic… nopony pays me much attention".

"Well that's going to change darling, because you'll have my full attention all the time" Rarity said, kissing his cheek and making his blush intensify. She bit her lip. He looked so adorable when he was embarrassed and blushing, he looked so cute. She snuggled up to him "Quincey, can we go back to the Boutique now?"

He looked nervous "Umm yeah I guess, I really don't like all the attention I'm getting". She grinned.

 _Then we'll have a slight problem as to what I'm going to do to you when we get back to my place_.


End file.
